


Bed

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Bed is for two things... and eating isn't one of them.





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** An unashamed PWP that arose from a discussion on Senad about food as a sex aid.

BED  
  
by Bluewolf  
  
  
"Bed is for two things, and eating isn't one of them."  
  
"Huh?" Jim glanced up, surprised by his partner's comment, coming as it did out of the blue. "You know, Chief, I don't know whether to call that profound or weird."  
  
Blair grinned. "Just a comment, man."  
  
Jim frowned, considering the 'comment'. "So what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Did I have to be thinking about anything?"  
  
"Chief, even when you seem to be talking completely at random, something you've thought about got you started."  
  
Blair was silent for a moment. Finally he said, "At the Academy today - in the shower room after the gym class... You know what it can be like, someone's sporting a few hickeys, someone else makes a comment about 'Looks like you got lucky last night' and before you know where you are the entire room is deep in a conversation about how good their partners are in bed."  
  
"And most of the time you're exaggerating and you know everyone else is, too."  
  
Blair chuckled. "Well, you always have to say _something_ \- and if I told them about my partner I wouldn't be exaggerating... but anything I say, I refer back to Sam, or Christine, or Molly, or... Anyway," he returned to his immediate topic, "one of the guys started talking about how his girl really gets off on having her body covered with cream, or chocolate sauce, or - well, anything as long as it's sweet - and getting it all licked off. Some of the guys seemed to think that was sexy, others didn't. All I could think was that it would be really messy - and I'd just as soon not have something like cream or chocolate sauce spoiling the taste of _you_."  
  
"Mmm," Jim agreed. "I don't think I'd want anything like that spoiling the taste of you, either."  
  
"And having said that - what say we head off to bed and do some tasting right now?"  
  
"Chief, that's the best idea you've had all day."


End file.
